E True Hollywood Story Marathon
by capricornie5
Summary: Kagome was watching TV when she realizes that Inuyasha was on it. Now she's watching a whole marathon with Inuyasha. The truth is revealed. How did Sesshy really lose his arm? How did he get the Tetsuiga. Funny answers inside. READ ME! It's really funny,


E True Hollywood Story: Inuyasha

By: Capricornie5

Kagome Higurashi was bored. She was back in her own time and she wasn't needed, present or past. Inuyasha was with her too.

She flipped through the channels on the TV. There was a black background with two director style chairs. What made her stay on that channel were the names on the chairs. Sesshoumaru on the left and Inu-papa on the right was in bold white letters.

'This must be a coincidence,' Kagome thought.

The TV screen went black with white letter that read: E True Hollywood story: Inuyasha. Kagome was in total shock. She just sat on her couch in front of the tube watching.

TV Screen:

"Hi! I, Capricornie, will be the narrator of this episode. We will go into Inuyasha's life. His hard times and good were interesting. He's gone from a teased kid to a lovable hanyou, well at least by Kagome."

Sesshoumaru started with the whole story.

"Inuyasha was always an annoying brat. Every time I saw him he was in my way. Why does he even have the Tetsuiga to begin with? It should've been mine!"

Inu-papa, Sesshy's dad, was now going to explain things to him.

"Well son, I'll tell you how it happened. One day it was time to choose who should have each sword. I had too much liquor and couldn't decide, so I did was every drunken dog demon did… EENY MEENY MINNY MOE! "

"Father, how could you?" Sesshoumaru replied in total shock.

"Isn't that just truly shocking? Stay tune for Inuyasha's other problems."

During the commercial break:

"Okay… Inuyasha, you dad is weird," Kagome started. "And besides how did you get on the show? I'm actually from this time!"

"Tell me about it, Kagome. Who's the name is the name of the show? Who's the character that can never get killed off? Ya that's me," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh whatever, it's back on," Kagome said.

Back to the TV screen:

"Now we're back to E True Hollywood Story. We started talking about Inuyasha and his Tetsuiga earlier. Now we'll enter his love life. To Kagome's friends, he's known as a two-timing boyfriend, to others the hanyou of their dreams. What did really go on?"

Miroku was sitting on the left with Sango. It was their turn to talk about Inuyasha.

"All I know was that Inuyasha had two girls. He was a true player and a P-I-M-P! If I was him, I would lure Kagome and Kikyo into some lesbian action, if you know what I mean. Eh he he he…" Miroku stated.

SLAP! A scarlet red hand print had freshly marked Miroku's face.

Sango starts talking. "Don't mind him. There is no doubt that Inuyasha loved Kikyo first. Inuyasha was a moron to kiss Kikyo in front of her, but I think that was forgotten when Kagome planted a wet one on Inuyasha. I seriously believe that Inuyasha should just forget about Kikyo and just love Kagome."

The camera moves to the right so that Kikyo was in view.

"But I still love him," Kikyo said.

"WHO THE HELL LET YOU ON THE SHOW?" Sango barked.

"We'll be back after the break."

During the break:

"Inuyasha do you still have feelings for Kikyo?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha.

"Well ummmm… It's hard to say… hmmmm…" Inuyasha replied.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

TV Screen:

"Now we're back to E True Hollywood Story. During the journey, Inuyasha had a hard time being groomed. It was difficult to keep his eyebrows form covering his face. His hair was also a challenge for him."

The black background hadn't changed. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the left as before, and Inuyasha was on the right.

Inuyasha started on his problem. "I was always in and out of salons. I constantly had to be my brows to keep the growth of the hair seem normal. If you think its bushy now, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Oh yah! I definitely know. I swear during one battle with him, his brows grew bigger and bigger until it covered his forehead. The bushy brows distracted me so much that I ended up losing an arm," Sesshoumaru explained.

"You told them right. It was so difficult to keep my nails cleaned. Every time my demon blood takes over me I break a nail! To top that off, they end up smelling like human blood. I can't stand the stench."

Inuyasha paused to take a sip of water and then he continues.

"There's also more to the grooming, the humidity frizz out my hair. I find myself going back to the hair salon getting it straightened. The costs add up"

"Chill out and stay for more."

During the commercial break:

"Inuyasha, do you seriously go through all that to keep that way?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, it's hard to stay beautiful," Inuyasha replied.

"Just don't go gay on me… But on the other hand that would be rather nice," Kagome stated.

"Gay? Why would I go gay?" Inuyasha shot back.

TV Screen:

"Welcome back to the rest of E True Hollywood story. We will be exploring Inuyasha's jealousy problems. He's constantly fighting with Koga about Koga's flirting with Kagome. They always want the spotlight, fame, and the girls but only can have it all."

Koga was now in the interview. He was on the left as Inuyasha remained on the right. Koga was up first to talk.

"Kagome belongs to me. Besides Inuyasha's always with that Kikyo girl. He should just butt out and let me be with Kagome."

Inuyasha was in no mood for Koga's crap, but he signed a contract. He had to respond.

"Hell no I won't leave you with Kagome. You're just a stupid wolf! I wouldn't be talking. Aren't you engaged with that girl Ayame?" Inuyasha put up a good debate.

"Well ummmm… no… I don't remember," Koga said trying to forget the moment, even though he remembered it so clearly.

The camera zoomed out far enough, so that there were three people visible. One person was sitting next to Inuyasha and it was none other than Ayame!

"How could you forget? You bastard!" Ayame runs out in tears.

"Ayame? No! Wait," Koga dashed after her.

"Inuyasha has been though a lot. From tough relationships to jealously to ugly times, but he still remains his cool, some of the times. This has made him the hanyou that we see today. This has been Capricornie with E True Hollywood Story. Stick around for our marathon."

Back to Kagome and Inuyasha:

"This seems to explain you a little more well, Inuyasha," Kagome pointed out.

"There are still more there are still more things you don't know about me," Inuyasha replied.

"That will uncover itself in time, so I'll know," Kagome said. "Well let's just sit here until the next one starts." Kagome gets closer toe Inuyasha. Inuyasha puts his arm around her and continues to watch the commercials.


End file.
